petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 1/Transcript
TRANSLATIONS English (original) • Español ---- :PlayStation 1 startup intro plays 0:20 :intro plays 0:29 Paul: Alright, so, uh... this is just to, uh, prove to you, that I'm not lying about this game that I found. :selects an empty file, begins entering "Paul" into file name Paul: I'm just gonna walk you through... everything that I've seen, so far. :finishes name entry and continues Paul: And, uh, obviously it'll be exactly as I described it, because this is it. 0:47 :Game" selected, loading game 0:55 :loads - in the [[Gift Plane]] 1:01 :interacts with sign The Gift Plane has closed indefinitely, and all personnel have left. If you are unaware, The Gift Plane provided homes to over a hundred young Pets. Unfortunately, we have failed to remove all of the Pets from their homes. 48 Pets remain here, at the time of writing. We would strongly encourage you to visit our 8 homes and find some friends to take with you. Every Pet is uniquely valuable. You should have no problem finding somebody that you love. – The Gift Plane staff :closes text box 1:25 Paul: And, uh, the first level is over here. :Care" box appears on screen Paul: I'm just gonna keep going a bit here, so you can see that... the game is apparently unfinished, because there's nothing over here. 1:36 Paul: So, I'm just gonna show you the... one and only level. This actually is not the interesting part, but I'm just gonna show you... :enters [[Even Care], loading] Paul: I'm gonna walk you through all this so you can see that this is... exactly what I described. 1:50 :Care loads - first room :interacts with picture It's a picture of two friends, Toneth and Randice. Are they not cute? Give them a chance! :closes text box 2:02 :interacts with door This door is locked. Or not, but you don't know how to open doors. :closes text box 2:11 :navigates to sign room :interacts with first sign When you're choosing a pet, find somebody that you like. You don't have to love them right away. :closes text box :interacts with second sign Don't be discouraged if they run from you! They really do want a home. They're afraid. Show them that there's nothing to be afraid of. :closes text box 2:31 :navigates to Amber's Room Paul: So, the first pet is in this room. :interacts with object near Amber's cages It's a trophy, "awarded to our Amber for being a real champ yesterday and today." "She hasn't left her cage once!" :closes text box 2:45 Paul: And, uh, first thing you gotta do here is, uh... :interacts with left switch - left cage opens, Amber moves to right side Paul: ...let her out of her cage, and she just moves to the other one. 2:56 Paul: And then you... :interacts with right switch - right cage opens, Amber moves to left side Paul: ...do that; take the money here. 3:06 Paul: And then, actually, you go over here, and... :runs into left side, Amber moves to right side Paul: ...she just does that, but if you do this- :interacts with left switch and runs inside cage - left cage closes Paul: if you lock yourself in here, then he just... :moves to left side Paul: Amber will just run over there. 3:18 :[Amber CAUGHT] Paul: So, once you're in here, actually, you can find a little place here to... walk to the other side. So that's that. Paul: And, so, there's actually, there's another... 3:34 :navigates to Roneth's Room Paul: ...pet over here, I can't catch this one... I've tried. :runs towards Roneth to show him flying away Paul: This is always what happens. So I don't know what's up with that one. 3:43 Paul: So, uh, actually, I should show you the pause menu. :[Pause menu opened] :''Pause menu message: We hope you are enjoying the game.'' :selects "Pets" menu Paul: So, here you can see all the pets... that you've, uhh... collected; that you've caught. :module opened in Pets menu Amber is a young ball. She's afraid to leave home. If her home is good, this is not a problem. She is very heavy, and that makes her life a little harder, as well as yours. What's the safest place you can put her in? You should start thinking about that. :exits Pets menu, game resumed 4:04 :navigates to Roneth's Room :navigates to Pen's Room Paul: Alright, so the second one here is sort of, uh, a music... one. :walks around on piano Paul: The idea here is you have to get your clone over there to.... overlap with it. Uhh... And, uh, I'll just cut to the chase, you just set this to... uh, what is it? Seven. :set to seven Paul: And, uh, just like that. 4:35 :[Pen CAUGHT] Paul: I don't totally get that one, but that's that. 4:43 :navigates to connector room :navigates to Randice & Wavey's room 4:50 Paul: Alright, so this one's kind of interesting. Uh, so, the idea is, if you run over here to catch the flower here, then you'll just get rained on. Paul: What you're supposed to do is: whenever the flower comes over here, you notice, always comes to that exact spot over there, which you can, uh, get this bucket... to that exact spot. Is that the spot? Yeah. :rains into bucket, Randice wilts Paul: And then the... then that happens, and you can just catch them both that way. 5:26 :[Wavey and Randice CAUGHT] Paul: OK. So, yeah, that's it for the... actually that's everything. That's every single pet here, that I've been able to catch. So, now I'm gonna show you the part that's actually interesting. 5:45 :['''CUT' - now in Roneth's room]'' Paul: Alright, so I still can't catch this guy. The reason we're here is because... :presumably looks at [[note] (outside of recording)] Paul: ...in the note that came with this, which is short, the first line, in all capital letters... I'm gonna read it, it says: "I WALKED DOWNSTAIRS AND WHEN I GOT TO THE BOTTOM, INSTEAD OF PROCEEDING, I TURNED THE RIGHT AND BECAME A SHADOW MONSTER MAN" Paul: Below that, a date, uh: June 13th, 1997. "For you", colon, "Please go to my website on the sticker and also go to roneth's room and press start and press down down down down down right start". Paul: So I happen to know this is Roneth's room, because it works. So, I go here. 6:41 :menu opened :''Pause menu message: We hope you are enjoying the game.'' Paul: I'm just gonna do this now. So... what is it? :begins inputting code Paul: Down, down, down, down, down, right, start. :plays, music stops; game resumed Paul: Alright. So, you can see that it accepted it, and the music stopped. I'm just gonna go out this way here. :navigates to Amber's room Paul: So, it appears to be the same, except... :navigates to sign room Paul: ...when I actually leave here, it'll be a little bit different. :navigates to entry room 7:19 :leaves Even Care, loading (hidden) - appears in [[Newmaker Plane] outside brick building] Paul: Alright. So there's, uh, nothing out here, as far as I've seen. But actually, I think there is something out here. I just haven't seen it yet. Because... it sure seems like... :presumably looks at note (outside of recording) again Paul: ...in this note here it sure seems like, right, I'm supposed to come out here and look at... something. I haven't found anything yet, but I'm thinking if I just keep walking around here, I'm gonna find something eventually. I- off 8:02 :['''CUT' - now next to a door in the Newmaker Plane]'' Paul: Hey, so, I was talking about how I couldn't find anything out here? Well, I just found this. And, last time I came out here, I was walking around in this space, here, for over an hour. And this time I find this in less than fifteen minutes. So, this is just luck that I happened to find this. And, I think, if I were to restart my console right now, I would not be able to find this again. Probably. 'Cause I don't remember what I... what I did. You know, all the directions that I went. So, um... so, I'm kinda scared to... you know, I wanna keep, the... the console on until I figure this out. The situation is that I cannot open this door. Uhh... I probably can open the door, but I don't know what to do. So, I thought I would just... slip this in at the end. If you think you saw something that might provide a clue, uh, please, let me know. Alright, that's it. :['''Video ends']'' Category:Transcripts